SM
by Skylo
Summary: Meta Knight gives Kirby an anatomy lesson


There's a flickering light on the ceiling, and it swings back and forth, back and forth. You follow it with your eyes, it's the only thing you can see in the otherwise blackened room. I'm sorry about the chill–this empty warehouse was the only place I could find. But I'm sure it'll do–you'll forget about the cold in a little while.

Oh, it seems you're finally waking up a bit. Struggle against those chains all you want, this place is quite empty. You're crying? That won't do. If you keep like that I won't be able to restrain myself. I step out of the shadows, and you stiffen at once. I guess you're wondering who I am, yeah?

"Hello, Kirby. Do you remember me? Your old mentor? I figure since you're around that age, I'd give you one last lesson. So if you'll permit me–or even if you won't–I'll show you things you've never felt before," I say. "I know you're a virgin, I know nobody has thought to touch you in the ways that I will. Because believe me, I will, and I'll make you enjoy every last second of it."

These words alone are met with terror in your blue orbs. How beautiful they are, your eyes. But see, you don't understand what I mean by "touch" do you? Here, I'll show you. Running my hand lightly over your body, you shudder and flinch. Your face is getting red, isn't it? Is your blood pumping faster, is your heartbeat louder?

"This is what I wanted to show you. The way you can feel..." I lean in to whisper, and you take a sharp breath. "..the way I can make you feel."

My my, you're getting hot now, aren't you? Do you know what that feeling is between your legs? I can see the haze in your eyes, don't try to hide how you want me.

I could touch you there–I know that's what you want–but you'll have to play my game first.

"I've brought a few things along with me. I hope you'll forgive my eagerness, but I simply couldn't wait for this day."

You don't protest much, which is a good sign.

I reach into the bag of goodies and pull out a ball gag. I wouldn't want you being too loud.

I pop the ball into your mouth and tie it around the back of your head. You squirm, now less aroused and more confused as I seek another toy.

The second item–a string of beads? How did those get in there? I can only think of one place for those. You cry out as I begin fingering you, pushing slowly in and out until you finally start to loosen up. You look even more confused now, I can't help but laugh. I begin to feed the beads in, cautiously. You try to twist away, terrified, and I laugh again.

I leave one bead so I can take it out later, and delve into the bag once more. After a moment, I find a long, purple, phallic object.

A vibrator. This should be interesting. I switch it on and move toward you with it, and you flinch.

"Trust me, my pet, you'll _love_ this one."

I press it to the area between your legs and begin rubbing in slow circles. Your face is turning so red, I can hear the moans you try to silence, it's almost too much.

"As I'm sure you can already tell, the area between your legs is very sensitive, but there doesn't seem to be anything there, right? Wrong. Just underneath that patch of skin lies a gland whose sole function is the production of necessary hormones in your body. And upon stimulation..it gets sent into overdrive. It's the only erogenous zone on our bodies, and can be reached both on the abdomen, and inside the anus, if you know where to go."

You only moan and close your eyes. Am I boring you?

"When you're touched sexually there, it begins to become wet–did you notice? Nobody knows why. Now, listen, you'll want to know this next part. We're not like most creatures–we don't do things like this to reproduce, so we don't have what others call "cum". There is no climax. You will continue to climb higher and higher until you pass out."

This catches your attention, and you suddenly look quite shaken. Don't you trust me?

"I wouldn't worry too much. Passing out is much more bearable than staying awake and waiting for the hunger to die after I'm finished with you. You'll look forward to it after a while."

From your reaction, it seems you don't want any of this, mentally anyway. But you don't have a choice.

I start using the vibrator on you again, and the moan that you muffle behind the gag makes me shiver.

"You're dripping," I say, my voice low and husky. You squeeze your eyes shut, embarrassed, and I chuckle. "Don't be shy, child. There's nothing wrong with having some fun."

You don't look at me, but that's alright. I slide the now-wet vibrator from the front to the back, more slowly than you can stand. You're struggling for breath, so I know it's starting to get good, and I'm suddenly curious about those beads again. Without stopping with one hand, I use the other to reach back and pull the string. Your body jerks in reaction, and I can see your eyes go wide. I do it again, and your eyes clamp shut.

"Hmm..Does that feel good?" I ask. No response, of course. I pull all of it out at once, and your eyes open again as you moan as loud as you can with the gag. That must've been _really_ good. I can't help but grin as you try desperately to catch your breath.

I rub the vibrator in smaller circles, pushing it slightly into your skin and you cry out and shiver every few seconds. My body is having its own reactions, but I must ignore them, for that's not the point of all this.

With the beads gone, I decide to finger you again, pushing as deep as I can until you almost scream on the gag. I wonder what you're like in these types of situations...

I withdraw abruptly, and you slump over, breathing heavy. I can already see your eyes getting hazy, the fluids coming off of you now dripping on the floor. Now is as good a time as any.

"I'm going to test something. Don't worry, if you don't like it I promise to stop."

Reaching into my cape, I pull out one final object. It's my whip. It's not usually used for sexual purposes, but I'm curious to see what your reaction will be.

I deliver one swift lash between your legs, and you're silent for a beat, but I quickly realize you're choking on your next breath. Finally, you recover, let out a long, wanton moan, and your eyes roll back. I'm pleasantly surprised. Perhaps you've learned more from me than I'd imagined. I strike again and again, longing to see that beautiful reaction as many times as I'm able. Soon enough, your eyes drift closed, your breathing comes in short bursts, and I can tell you're almost done. I take a moment to appreciate the warm blush on your face and how wet you've gotten so quickly, then set down the whip and approach with the vibrator once more.

"Do you like this lesson? It may be the most important one I teach you," I say. You let out a couple strangled cries as I move the vibrator from the front to the back. It's wet enough for me to just slip it inside you. You only shift a little, sighing almost in relief as I begin to push it in and out. I use my other hand to massage roughly at your crotch, and your breath hitches before you begin to pant and moan once more. Your eyes drift closed again, your breathing slows, and soon enough, you've gone unconscious. I pull out the vibrator and switch it off, then untie the gag. I loosen the chains and catch you before you fall to the floor. Once you're laid down safely, already asleep, I lick your lower areas clean. The taste is intoxicating, but I'd rather you were awake for any more fun.

Maybe we could do this again sometime, yes?


End file.
